1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable medium storing an image processing program, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image processing apparatus which performs, via an operation by a user, a print setting regarding printing of a plurality of images as object to be printed, such as a layout setting of the images with respect to a print paper, while displaying a print preview image based on the plurality of images as the object to be printed.
For example, there is known an image forming apparatus which displays, in a preview screen, a zoom bar instructing magnification or reduction of a preview image displayed on the preview screen, and a function selection menu which is operable by a user so as to set various functions, etc. In such an image forming apparatus, the display of the preview image displayed on the preview screen is magnified or reduced in accordance with an operation of the zoom bar by the user. Further, when the user selects a layout edit button included in the function selection menu and designates (specifies) an edit content displayed depending on the selection, the image forming apparatus sets a layout based on the designated edit content as a print setting regarding the screen displayed on the preview screen and displays a preview image based on the layout in the preview screen.